


Parasite

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Dark, Depression, Distrust, Eventual Happy Ending, Serious Injuries, Starvation, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life for Mariposa has been terrible. Growing up without any friends or family, only a lonely old house to live in, and a shortage on food has been tough. Not to mention she’s the last of a dying species. But when a large family of monsters see her forest as the perfect place to have a picnic, her life just might turn around.





	Parasite

Long ago, long before the war between humans and monsters, another race coexisted with the two. They were simply called Amoras. Strangely, they had few traits that seperated them from humans. The only distinct outward features were sharper canine teeth, odd eye colors, and slitted pupils; the latter of which could be hidden by enchanting a pair of glasses with an illusion effect.

Unfortunately, there was two hidden attributes that led to the death of their species. One was powerful magic. The other corresponded with the first. The fuel to their magic was love. This was not the problem. The problem was how they acquired love. 

In order to gather love, Amoras had to gain the trust of a host. Once trust was acquired, they could consume and store any love directed towards them. Unfortunately, not all of them followed these rules.

Many of the species refused to gain the trust of a host, and instead stole love that either wasn’t directed towards them or was from the victim’s soul. The effects could be detrimental to both the host’s physical and mental health.

Merely consuming love without trust could cause excruciating pain in the soul, stealing love that was not directed towards them could cause pain in both the victim and the actual reciever of the love, and forcefully taking the love directly from the host could potentially crack their soul and leave them without emotions for months or even eternally.

This was exactly the reason why humanity drove them to extinction. Much like with the monsters, they feared them. Many would create groups dedicated to hunting, capturing, and killing Amoras. Soon, the Amoras went extinct. It even faded into a myth, a story. The kind a mother would tell her child to teach a moral. Of course, everyone knew they weren’t real. Or so they thought.

Unbeknownst to them, one woman. survived the brutal massacre. She lived just long enough to give birth to the final child of their species and to raise her just out of toddlerhood. Unfortunately, her life came to an end not too long after her daughter’s 5th birthday, leaving her child alone. The child soon forgot. The only remnant left of her mother was the name she chose for her: Mariposa. 

This is where our story begins. On Mari’s twentieth birthday, better known as the day her life turned around.


End file.
